At The Beginning
by lizteroid
Summary: Lylos one-shot.


Ever since Carlos and Lynette had shared that kiss those two years ago after the blonde had tried to prove a point to Gabrielle about not kissing other people's husbands even in jokes, the two had become friends from then on in. Carlos had always liked Lynette, she was a great sport and brilliant woman, also an excellent mother and now that he had gotten the news she was battling cancer, he decided he wanted to do his bit to help her get through it with as many laughs and good times as possible.

That morning he spotted the twins out playing early and knew that Tom was already at Scavo's, so Carlos decided to go over to Lynette's and see if there was anything he could help out with, since he had changed so much on the outside since he'd been protecting and looking after Edie since her attempted suicide. When he reached the door, Carlos smiled to Parker who just came out and he patted the boys head, "Hey buddy, is your mom home?" he knew the answer was yes so he gave a smile.

Parker smiled softly and gave a nod before he ran off to sit with Penny in the tree house after Kayla had left her there. Carlos then entered the house and he smiled to Lynette who was sitting on the sofa and watching cartoons that the kids had left on, she looked up to the Latino who had just entered her home and she greeted him, "Hey Carlos.." in a croaky and tired tone.

"Hi Lynette, how are you feeling?" he began as he moved closer towards the sofa but didn't want to feel like he was imposing into her home.

Lynette gave a soft nod and swallowed, her throat was dry, "Tired but I'm rolling along" she smiled to him.

"I uh…I just came to see if you needed anything doing…the kids taken away for a few hours, dishes, chores…?" he smiled to her.

"That's kind Carlos, really but I'm good"

"I could fix you dinner, my lasagne is a hit apparently" he smirked a little.

Lynette smiled back to him softly and shook her head, "I wouldn't mind if you sat with me for a while"

Carlos nodded a little and he smiled before he moved around the sofa and sat next to Lynette on the end, making sure he didn't sit on her feet under the blanket. He looked to the screen before he smiled a little and chuckled, "Spongebob…"

"Yeah this sponge is amazing!" Lynette chuckled.

"He is, well he does live in a pineapple under the sea"

"Yeah, he's a sponge, that talks!!" Lynette burst with glee.

Carlos chuckled with Lynette and he gently smiled to her, "Hey you know tomorrow, you have chemo right?"

Lynette looked to him, she gave a nod.

"So, I was thinking, I'll be your buddy for that" he smiled.

"Really?" she smiled, "I have nobody to go tomorrow, thanks Carlos" she replied.

"Very welcome, I wanna keep you company while you're there" he nodded.

Lynette smiled softly, "Thanks Carlos"

* * * * *

The next day, Carlos smiled as he helped Lynette into the car to go off to the hospital for her treatment, "Okay...all buckled in, let's go" he announced.

"This means a lot Carlos" she smiled as he got round the other side and into the driver's seat.

"Hey don't mention it, I did always say I'd be there for you right?" he smiled softly to her.

Lynette blushed a little and she nodded, "Yeah, you did" she chuckled a little.

"So, what we gonna talk about?"

"Hm, anything but cancer..." Lynette suggested with a smirk.

"I took that as red already" he chuckled as he saw her smirk.

"How about we just play some games? Cards, I Spy...?" she then suggested.

"That'll be cool" he nodded already on the freeway to the hospital, "So who usually does the Tuesday run?"

Lynette looked to him, "...Gaby" she smiled knowingly.

"Ahh" he chuckled a little and shook his head and rolled his eyes playfully.

Upon arriving to the chemo room, Carlos looked around as Lynette was being hooked up to the treatment, he sat down by her and smiled to her softly, keeping up her mood. He wanted to make sure that they would have fun, laughs, jokes all the while they were there, he didn't want to see a second Lynette wasn't smiling or laughing with him.

She looked to him and smiled softly, "What?"

"I just wanna make sure that smile is permanent today okay?" he smirked.

The blonde nodded, "Of course, always is with you around"

Carlos chuckled and nodded, he gently took Lynette's hand and smiled, "I'd like to be here a lot more for you, maybe I'll take over Gaby's Tuesday!"

Lynette nodded softly, "She seems kinda reluctant to come here..."

Carlos nodded and sighed a little, "I know..." he then brightened and smiled gently, "That's why I'm gonna do it"

**End.**


End file.
